Unexpected House Guest
by Aurora Knox
Summary: The Cullen's find a strange girl in the woods. While she is healing and staying in their house a lot of weird things happen that make the Cullen's question if their house guest is really a normal teenage girl. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first fan fic ever so don't be too harsh. I would love if you'd let me know what you think so I'll know whether or not to continue.**

**I love Twilight, but I wanted to add my own twists and characters to the story. This all takes place before Bella comes to town, but she will show up eventually so don't worry Bella fans. everyone is O.O.C. though they still have their traits from the book I bring out their dark sides and secrets.**

**Unexpected House Guest**

A.K.P.O.V.

I was running through the woods completely out of options. I'd lost Damian a ways back when I was to weak to continue using my magic. He told me to run ahead while he shifted to distracted a couple of the vampires after us.

I'm not keeping a very good lead on the four behind me because they are vampires after all.

I don't think I can keep this up much longer because the faster and longer I run the more I feel my strength failing. I have to do something soon or I might fall into their hands.

Almost completely out of breath I test to see how much power I have left just as I come into a big area of open space. A big, beautiful meadow tucked away in the woods. I run a few feet in and turn to face my attackers.

I only have one shot at this so I have to at least see them before I cast my spell. I grab my dagger from its sheath and drag it quickly up my arm as I begin chanting a spell that will give me fire.

I hear the vampires drawing near and hope that I have enough power left to get all four of them. If I cant do this I know I will be killed.

As they emerge I feel a sharp ripping pain that forces me to crumple to the ground. As I look down to assess my damage and see that they had thrown a machete like blade, but much larger almost like a silver spike, and it was protruding from my chest.

I know I have to push through the pain and still finish casting to kill all of them. If I was going to die I was going to take them with me.

As they got closer I resumed my chant while pushing my fingers through the wet grass and into the soft soil. I drew the power I needed and send my magical fire to the four snickering vampires.

I open my eyes when I hear their shrill cries knowing that even if I don't survive I didn't miss.

I'm not sure how to feel because I'm pretty sure I won't survive especially if Damian doesn't find me soon. As my thoughts drift towards him I feel sadness for the fact I won't get to see my love again before I died.

But I knew even if I don't make it, it doesn't matter as long as I know he's safe. I don't think I have much time left and breathing is becoming impossible. The pain is growing and my vision gets fuzzy. I hope I pass out soon, it's already so dark.

Just as I'm about to give in to the darkness I sense a presence and fight to remain aware just a little while longer. Whoever it was gasped as they got close enough to see me more clearly.

I open my eyes to see the last thing I will probably ever see and just my luck it's a freaking vampire. Not the ones that were chasing me, but a vampire all the same.

I try to move to my limbs to push myself back from the hungry beast, but it's impossible.

The creature takes a step closer and speaks for the first time.

"Careful. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

I dig deep and cough up blood as I try to speak between my ragged breaths.

"I... swear vampire... if you kill... me I'll... come back... and... haunt you... for... eternity."

He looked surprised by my words, but it didn't matter I was losing my fight for consciousness. As my body starts to shut down I managed to choke out a few more words.

"Don't... change... me."

My world went black.

***

Edward's P.O.V.

I went to the meadow like Alice told me and saw an unbelievable sight. I saw four burning piles of vampires and a human girl who was pinned to the ground by a large metal object. I don't know the cause or who did this. All I know is that Alice suddenly saw this image of carnage and sent me to retrieve the girl while she called Carlisle. She said the girl would need to come to the house in case Carlisle needed to change her. There was too much blood for Jasper and Alice would not leave his side. Rosalie and Emmet were currently off on a hunt before school starts. So that left me or Esme and I saw Alice's vision so there was no one else.

As I got closer to the girl I could hear her ragged breathing and her slowing pulse. I couldn't believe she was conscious. I blocked her thoughts not wanting to hear her pain. When I was standing at her feet she surprised me again by actually trying to move away from me. Even though she was unsuccessful I wanted to calm her before she injured herself further. I spoke in low soothing tones trying calm her down.

"Careful. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help."

And yet again this girl surprised me. She completely opened her eyes and focused on me. I think she's trying to talk.

"I... swear vampire... if you kill... me I'll... come back... and... haunt you... for... eternity."

Is what she managed to choke out between bloody wheezing breaths. I was shocked to saw the least I just stared at her wide eyed and mouth open at this extraordinary little human. Her eyes fluttered and her pulse slowed while she was still desperately trying to breath. Right when I thought she was finally going to pass out she said one more thing that was barely discernible, but I understood. She said don't change me.

I was worried that removing the blade would be fatal so I very carefully, aware of her wounds, lifted her into my arms and started running back to the house. When I reached the front door I was greeted by a serious looking Carlisle who hurried me to his office which looked now housed a bed and a bunch of different machines. I hurried over to the bed carefully setting the girl down as Carlisle took over.

I moved out of the way giving him access to his new patient leaving the room before telling him what the girl had requested. I listened intently for hours to see if the girl would make it with out having to be turned. It was well into the night before Carlisle left the girls side. And early into the morning before the family returned.

Carlisle told me the girl was in a com, but her chances were still not good because of damage and blood loss. He wasn't sure if she would wake up so the family decided to give her a little while before we discussed the issue of whether or not to change her. If that happened we would have to leave Forks, Washington and go somewhere we can control a newborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know there are a lot of questions left unanswered and there is a lot of mystery, but with each chapter more questions will be answered. I hope you guys like chapter 2 please review and let me know what you think of this story.**

Damian's P.O.V

The day of the attack

We still running through Washington trying to get away from the vampires A.K. provoked while we were searching for more information on the vampire that gave her, her "gifts." She has been looking far longer than I have known her.

She is quite extraordinary. I met her years ago in a bar of all places and the first thing she said to me is "what is a shape shifter doing these parts?" I actually chocked on my drink so surprised that this little girl knew what I was.

I latter found out she has special gifts and she was on a journey looking for someone. Since I had no roots in the town I was, staying in I decided to go with her. I thought it would be fun for a while.

I definitely never expected we would fall in love. She may be extraordinary and beautiful, but she also has a short temper and an incredibility strong personality.

We were talking to a few small groups of vampires whom were not very pleased with our method of obtaining the information. When we left, they followed us all the way here.

We were keeping a good lead and we thought they had given up so we stopped for a night only to wake to the traps we set up around our camp going off. They had closed in and surrounded us while we were sleeping.

The magic traps we set kept them occupied while we escaping the camp. We ran for a little while before they had us surrounded us again. A.K. had already used a lot of energy so I told her to run while I distract as many as she can knowing she could at least take out the ones I did not.

She looked skeptical about leaving since there were so many, but she nodded before wrapping me up in a quick kiss and leaving. I knew that was her way of promising to come back if she could.

I shifted and took survey of the three vampires that remained in front of me. I charged forward hoping we both make it out of this in one piece.

Carlisle P.O.V.

When Alice called me at the hospital I was very concerned with what she described had appeared in her vision. I was most worried about the fact that we were not even aware of other vampires in the area, let alone how close they were.

She also said a human girl was attacked and that I would be needed to treat her. She did not explain more I trusted she knew what she was doing. When I told her, I would get a room ready at the hospital she just said there was no time and she fixed my office for the girl.

Therefore, I hurried home while contemplating the reason for all of these events. Also extremely worried Alice could not see the other vampires until after they had died.

Maybe they had some special ability and were just hunting, but who killed them? Moreover, why didn't they drink from the girl instead of just injuring her?

On the other hand, maybe they have come from the Voltori and they are trying to keep under the radar, but why are they here so close to my family. In addition, if they were Voltori then why the human girl and why didn't they kill her? Moreover, who could kill or would even want to bring upon the wrath of the Voltori by killing soldiers?

When I arrived at the house, still flustered Alice who is waiting on the front steps greets me. She looks more worried than even I do.

"Edward should be back soon with the girl." Alice says

"Alright, have you seen anything else?"

"Not really just flashes, images I guess, but they don't make sense. This whole thing worries me Carlisle I have huge holes in all of my visions about us and this girl's future."

Alice looked towards the trees before she spoke again.

"He'll be here soon the girl is quite injured she took a lot of damage, but she seems strong. I however cannot see if she will survive this just that she'll fight. I let the family know about this situation as well and we will all stay away until tomorrow hunting. We are going north for mountain lions. Edward's staying in case you need him."

"Alright."

Jasper was standing next to Alice in the next instant. He grabbed her hand and they ran around the house heading north. As soon as they were out of sight, Edward came running up to the house with the girl in his arms.

I moved aside, directed Edward to my office, and had him lay her down on the new hospital bed. Edward moved aside and then left the room as I checked her vitals and cut the remains of her top off to remove the giant blade from her abdomen.

After hours of surgery and the most attentive care, I could provide. I had done everything humanly possible for this girl. She was in a deep coma and I did not know if she would ever wake up. I knew the statistics so if she did not wake soon she might not ever especially after receiving such significant trauma.

I noticed Alice left a gown so after dressing her wounds I dressed her. After I was done, I started looking at her clothing and the equipment she was carrying to find some type of identification.

I did not find any however; she did have some other quite interesting things.

She had two 9 mm handguns on holsters that were on her back. She had a handful of flat blades; my guess would be throwing knives, strapped in her belt. An empty knife sheath that was connected to her belt. Long silver spikes in both boots and a lot of symbol jewelry.

Some of the symbols from the jewelry I had never seen before, but some I recognize from research that I had done while studying abroad about shape shifters years ago. I do not know what this all means, but it worries me more.

It worries me that someone so young would fee the need to carry such things as these. It also made me wonder why she had them in the first place.

As I put her things in a lockable cupboard on the other side of the bed. I hear the sound of something falling. My hand shot out and caught a thin gold chain with a heart charm dangling from the center.

I completely freeze. I feel like I am struggling for breath even though I do not need to breathe. It takes a moment for me to regain my composure enough to move again. It took a second longer before I get the courage up to turn the little trinket in my fingers to search for what I was looking for. Something I hoped I would not find.

I saw the small-engraved initials that I had not seen for more than two hundred years. I gasped and ran back over to the sleeping girl and started moving her hair from her face and seeing the owner of the bracelet clearly for the first time in a very long time.

Now I know the holes in Alice's vision were not a coincidence. Now I know I cannot tell the others anything until she awakens because I do not want to scare them unnecessarily. I have to be very careful from now on.

With this new discovery, it leaves more questions and brings back memories from times long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a couple of days to post this new chapter. I hope that you like this new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Damian's P.O.V.

The fight was vicious, but my injures were not fatal. I had all of the vampires once again surrounding me, looking ready to finish me off when they all just run away. To injured and surprised to even think about going after them I lope off in the direction our camp had been.

I wanted to go and check A.K. right away, but I knew she would be upset if I did not take care of myself first. I learned the hard way the first time I was injured in a fight with her if I can't take care of myself I'm dead weight. She left me and it took nearly a month to track her down again.

I knew it was only because she cared for me and wanted me to take care of myself, but times like this made it hard. The waiting was driving me crazy. I was just about to break our rules when I smelled something, which I would compare to rotted flesh.

I was happy because I knew that smell meant she got them before they got her. Now that I knew she had taken care of the vamps I knew I needed to change back to see if anything needed to be pushed into place.

Changing always hurts, but it is never as bad when you are injured. I was also in a hurry so I could lick my wounds and go find A.K. if she did not find me first. As soon As I was in human form, I felt strange. I pushed the thought aside and checked myself over finding nothing worse than some deep cut and bruises. As I secure my jeans and stand up to go look for my A.K. I have the same feeling rush over me as before, but I cannot shake it off so easily.

I fall to my hands and knees shaking off the wave of dizziness so I can go, but I cannot find any strength. I have to go. I have to find her. I have to move. I push myself up, but my balance is off and I go sprawling on my side. I try to fight the heaviness of my body, but no amount of will power would lift the haze over me.

Edward's P.O.V.

I feel guilty for not telling anyone our mystery guests final request, but she was so odd. I would never wish this soulless life upon anyone, but I have so many questions for her that she cannot answer if she dies. I am letting my curiosity win over everything else.

It has been two days since Alice's vision, two days since I brought her back here. This girl is a common cause of frustration in this household. Alice is constantly pushing herself to see around the holes in her visions. Carlisle has also become different more distant than normal and he's always very careful with his thoughts. He is also always with her unless he's at the hospital, but even then he calls every couple hours to see if anything has changed.

I am also caught up in her and have been constantly reading her mind, watching her dreams, looking for some clue into who she really is. She has quite odd dreams though, but they are always a variation of her walking aimlessly, a man or a big black cat. She always has at least one of these things in her dreams especially that man.

I do not know him, but she is constantly longing for him. I hope she wakes up soon. From what Carlisle does tell us she is already, doing better, but only time will tell.

I let my mind drift trying to locate everyone, tired of obsessing and sense a change in the girl's thoughts. That is when I hear the beeps from her machines speeding up. I am a little startled so I dash out of my room and into Carlisle's office to see what is going on. I see Carlisle hurrying around her and checking her machines before putting something into her IV.

"Carlisle is something wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Yes I think she's trying to wake up. Her brain activity and heart rate are both increasing. I'm trying to bring her heart rate down, but the drugs aren't taking effect."

He continued to move around her watching the monitors as I probe her mind again, but this time I find nothing. I am about to try again when Jasper and Alice come in both with very flustered thoughts. Alice is the first to speak.

"Something's wrong all of our immediate futures just disappeared."

The girl moved in her bed just after Alice's statement. We all turn eyes now on our houseguest anticipating what will happen next.

Jasper moved a step closer to the bed, but just as I am about to stop him he drops to his knees and screams holding his head in his hands. It was a horrible sound, but before I could move closer to see what was wrong I felt the girls mind open.

I probed the girl's mind again, but I wish I hadn't.

A.K.'s P.O.V.

I was walking down a familiar, brightly light sidewalk looking for something, but I cannot remember what I am looking for. I continue to walk enjoying the feel of warmth that penetrates through me to my very core. It makes me forget.

I continue to walk down the sidewalk until I feel someone grab my hand. I turn to look and see the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"I missed you." I tell him

"I missed you too, but you need to wake up."

"What are you talking about? I feel so happy here."

"I know, but it's not real. I'm not real. You have to fight and wake up."

"I don't want to. I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes you do. You have to wake up and keep searching for your answers."

"I..."

He pulled us both to a stop and moved so we were facing each other hands still intertwined. He lifted our hands to his lips and kissed them before speaking again.

"You know I'm right so don't fight me."

"But..."

He moved his other hand to my cheek scrambling my thoughts.

"What did I just say?" He laughed and let go of my hand in favor of bringing it to rest on my other cheek.

I was about to speak again when he closed the distance between us, bringing his lips closed against mine. As soon as our lips touched, I remember everything. I fought to get out of my dream, but as soon as I succeeded, all I felt was excruciating, crippling pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle P.O.V.

I was so happy she was going to be waking up even if under strenuous conditions I knew she was strong. I was caught up trying to administer painkillers so she would not feel any unnecessary pain so I did not even realize someone else had entered the room until Edward spoke.

I quickly relayed the information he was seeking still keeping my attention on my patient. I was a little worried about her heart rate.

Soon Alice and Jasper had come into the room as well. I knew the Alice was frustrated, but I could not betray the promise I made to this girl so long ago. I am not sure if she really is the cause of all of this, but she is quite a unique being.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I started to hear the commotion behind me escalate. I turned to find my son Jasper lying on the ground clutching his head. I had no idea what had brought this on he was even screaming as if in pain. Concerned I make a move forward to go see what I can do, but before I reach him Edward falls down to the ground in the same manner.

Their actions had called the attention of the others in the house so they came to rescue their siblings. Upon entering the room and seeing this horrid scene Rosalie Joined Alice on the floor, kneeling next to Jasper and Emmet and Esme hurried to Edward.

They were all asking the same questions. What is happening to them? Who is doing this? Are we under attack? I had no answer and I had absolutely no idea what to do. This was all un-chartered territory.

My only thoughts were more like a broken prayer pleading that A.K. wake soon so she could fix this or stop it.

I check over the boy's quickly finding nothing physically wrong. Unsure of what I have left to do I move towards my wife trying to figure out how I can save my family when the strangest thing happens. A giant black cat came running in the room.

Damian P.O.V.

I slowly woke up unsure of my surroundings. When I realized I was in our tent I reached over with my hand for the warm body of my lover. When all my hand encountered was cold blankets I bolted awake.

"Crap!" I shout as my memories rush back to me.

How long have I been asleep? Did A.K. make it back while I was out? Where is she? I take a deep breath in tasting the air hoping to smell her somewhere near by. I however only smell a very faint lingering of her from our tent.

No! She did not come back. I have to go and find her. Dammit, why did I have to pass out? I guess I lost more blood then I thought. Dammit why do I have to be so weak.

I grab a backpack with a change of clothes knowing the best chance I have at tracking her is by shifting. I check to make sure I have enough supplies before bolting out of the tent and shifting. Once the transformation was complete, I grabbed the backpack in my teeth and ran to where her scent was the strongest.

Minutes later, I came into a small clearing and saw scorched ground. I was relived she had killed the vampires, but when I scented the air, again I suddenly was feeling weak. Her scent is too strong here for her not to be here.

I cautiously move forward trying to pinpoint the source when I come upon a pool of dried blood. I smell and know for sure it is hers. Oh god, this is too much blood. She was badly injured. Plus this blood is dried and two days old at most. Oh god, I have been out for so long too long.

This is my entire fault what if she is dead. No, I cannot think like that. I have to track her down. I move around the immediate area looking for clues.

While searching I found her dagger so I dropped the bag to retrieve it. I pick it up in my teeth and carefully angle it so it will slide into a side pocket.

I have to stop and think for a minute. I need to come up with a plan to find her. She is no longer nearby so I need to track her. She has been gone for at least forty-eight hours and she was badly injured.

Usually I could follow the blood trail, but we are in Washington and the rain would have destroyed and clues. I do not think she walked out of here otherwise; she would have come for me.

I have to find her before its too late. I refuse to not do anything and just let her die. I will not give up until I find her no matter what it takes.

I collect myself and draw air into my nostrils once again trying to find and trace of her and give me a general direction. I pick up a faint trail so I grab the bag once again and run in that direction.

I had been searching for hours hiding in the trees while trying to track my beloved. Just as I am, about to change back to my human form so I can hike the main roads I hear her voice in my head calling to me.

She is alive. I take off in the direction of the call and hope I reach her soon. As I draw closer to her location, I am filled with dread. I smell vampires. Vampires captured her.

My ears pick up a strange sound it almost sounds like nails on a chalkboard. It is a high pitch screeching. As I get closer, I realize that it is screaming.

Vampires or not I am going in there. I have to get her back. When I reach the door, I charge it and knock it down landing myself in a living room. The collision knocked the bag out of my mouth, but I did not much care because I could hear that noise originating from upstairs, it is also the place where her scent is strongest.

With no other thoughts then those of protecting the love of my life, I rush up the stairs into a room full of vampires. Startled at first by the sheer numbers and the horrible sound I growl. One of them in a white coat moved and that is when I saw her.

Not paying much attention to them anymore once I had seen her lying in a bed hooked up to a bunch of machines I ran to her and nuzzled her hand with my head. I was hoping to excite some sort of reaction from her and that is exactly what I got.

She moved her hand and grabbed a handful of my hair right in between my shoulders. I could not have been happier with that simple movement. I noticed that the vamps that were screaming before were now silent so I turned my head to find a room full of vampires watching us.

I growl in warning so they stay away from my girl when one the one who was wearing the white lab coat spoke while keeping his body in what I assumed was supposed to be a non-threatening stance.

"Alice, Emmet take them to their rooms I'll be up to check on them in a moment. Rosalie, Esme please follow them I'll just be a moment."

They all looked a little hesitant at first, but, a little pixie looking vampire lifted the blonde boy at her feet into her arms and left. Normally it would be quite an amazing site to see such a small girl lifting such a larger man like he was a pillow, but I knew what they were.

Next to leave was a tall blonde girl followed by a massive one, who I was the most worried about, carrying the other male vampire. Last, to leave was a woman who still looked hesitant almost worried as she stared at the other vampire in the room?

She looked at me once and smiled before exciting just as the others had done before her. The one in the white coat spoke again, but this time directly to me.

"I mean her no harm; neither does anyone else in this household. We brought her here only to treat her. I'm going to leave now, but I'm going to come back in a little while to check on her to make sure she's still doing ok. We are friendly. Do you understand?"

I grunt as my answer and the man leaves. Once they were all gone, I turned my attention back to the woman who was holding the scruff just below my neck. Not wanting to be away from her, I jump up on the bed next to her and snuggle into her body. I am so happy she is alive even if it is thanks to these vampires.

I rest my head on the bend of her arm and listen intently to the precious heartbeat next to me. I vow I will never leave her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry I don't know what's going on with the story being underlined. Ok so this is the next chapter I hope everybody likes it. So right now in this story I'm trying to balance out the mystery of the plot and crucial information so if it gets too boring please let me know and I'll try to fix it. Thank you guys for following this story so far. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Carlisle P.O.V.

Well that was rather unusual. I knew as soon as I smelt the large cat that he wasn't as he appeared. He didn't smell like the shape shifters from the reservation, nor did he smell completely like an animal.

That girl just keeps surprising me. It's unbelievable to me that she is actually traveling with someone. I didn't think it was possible and she'd certainly made it clear all those years ago she didn't need anyone else getting in the way.

I've just left the room, but I feel I should run right back in there and hide until she wakes up because now there are even more questions I cannot answer. Well it's now or never.

I'll check on the kids and tell everyone not to eat the cat until we know more on the situation. I'm just giving everyone else another reason to become frustrated with our sleeping guest.

First I go to Edward's room since it's closest to my office. When I walk through the door I see my wife running her fingers through his hair in a very motherly gesture. I paused at the doorway to watch.

"I've never seen him look so peaceful before."

I sighed at my wife's comment and approached the bed quickly checking him over.

"I know, but I just know he will find happiness one day."

"I know I just want him to be happy like we are."

I reach out and intertwine my fingers with my wives before bringing out locked fingers to my lips and tenderly kissing the back of her hand.

"He will be my love."

"Hmm, when you do that I loose all thought you know."

"Really" I reply mischievously.

"Yes, stop trying to distract me dear husband. I know all of your tricks. Now is Edward going to be okay?"

"Yes he's going to be fine they both will wake surely. My theory is that whatever they underwent completely exhausted them and they needed a second to recharge. They should hunt after they wake."

"Alright I'll tell him"

"Ok I'm going to go check on the others and remember that you are not to harm the animal even after you see the front door."

"My. Front. Door." Esme was gone in a flash heading towards the stairs.

Mildly amused at my wife's antics I walk down the hall towards Alice and Jasper's room. When I arrive I see Alice lying down next to Jasper.

"They are both going to be fine I'm not worried."

"That's good to know didn't think there was anything wrong with them other then exhaustion."

"Yes, yes that's all good they'll be waking soon and I need to concentrate on the best place to take Jasper to hunt."

"Alright, just one more thing don't harm the animal please."

"Yes of course."

Walking back out of their room I stop at Rosalie and Emmet's door stopping to knock knowing from experience it's best to knock before entering. I'm just glad Esme had the forethought of installing sound proof walls.

When Rosalie came to the door, top slightly askew, I knew I had made the right choice. I informed them of the same things I told the others before making my way back to my office. I slowly opened the door hoping not to excite the shifter before entering.

A.K. P.O.V.

I was really groggy and in so much pain, but I was definitely not going back to sleep anytime soon, especially with all those annoying beeps.

I was also extremely warm almost to the point of sweating, but only on one side of my body. This is all quite strange isn't death supposed to bring peace.

Every muscle in my body feels like it on fire and my chest feels so heavy. It's almost like I have a weight on it.

Realizing I must have survived I tried to move, but I'm completely unable to move my right arm and when I tried to move my left I only lifted it a few inches before it hurt to much.

I struggled to open my eyes, but they also felt like they were being weighed down. When I finally get my eyes to cooperate I stare into the bright overhead light. I flinched away, but it didn't do much good.

I knew I had to look around and figure out where I was. I blinked my eyes a few times before my eyes adjusted. When I started looking around the first thing I saw was a big fury face lying across my chest.

I almost felt like crying I was so happy. I realized that he was the reason my body was overheated and heavy was because I had a giant cat sitting on me.

"Damian."

My voice was barely a whisper, but as soon as the words were out of my mouth I was staring into to very big blue eyes.

"Heavy."

He hopped up immediately, but now was hovering over me, his huge paws trapping me.

"Where are we?"

I coughed from the scratchiness of my throat, but my cat just licked my face with his big sandpapery tongue before jumping off my bed and jumping towards the opening door.

I waited for the mystery person to come in and when he did I thought I had been pulled back into my dream world. The only word's I could manage were

"Carlisle!"

Edward P.O.V.

As I started to wake up I felt Esme's presence near me. I turned to her and tried to smile hoping to wipe away her worried expression.

"What's wrong you look sad."

"Oh, it's nothing to worry yourself over dear. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine good as new."

I sighed and jumped off my bed. Truth be told I was feeling a little weak so I thought it would be a good idea to hunt. I'd never have told Esme that because even though she's not my biological mother she is my mother just the same.

I hate that I worry her so much more then all of the others, but that's one thing I can't fix. I rush down thee stairs finding Alice and Jasper waiting to leave. I'm guessing Jasper feels the same way.

Once we're clear of the house I start remembering the incident that caused not one, but to vampires to pass out.

As I try to draw the memory to the front of my mind I remember a bright intense light that was burning my skin, but the light was not hot it was freezing cold. My whole body was in agony, but I couldn't move. I couldn't blink or turn my back to the light.

The other thing I remember is screaming, but not my own. It hurt my ears to the point I felt like my eardrums would break. It was the most horrible experience of my life, or to be more precise my afterlife.

I wonder what Jasper's experience was like. After eating two deer I run towards my siblings scents wanting to put more pieces of the puzzle together.

When I find them I see them sitting and talking almost as if they were anticipating me. Alice. I walk over in time to hear Alice finishing the encounter from my point of view.

"You know I could have told my own story."

"I know, but I'm in hurry."

"Why?"

"Mind your own business and don't read my thoughts."

"Fine. Are you telling Jasper's part as well."

"No."

"No. Why not?"

Alice was just thinking about how she loved his sexy deep voice so I blocked her thoughts before I got any unwanted peep shows. I shook my head and motioned for Jasper to begin. As he started to speak I watched his thoughts to see if saw what I saw.

"Well I didn't really see anything. I just remember feeling funny because of that girls emotions so I stepped forward to calm her, but then it's like everything got multiplied by a thousand and it was system overload. She was feeling some pretty intense things." Jasper said.

"So we all agree this girl isn't your average girl."

"Yes we agree." Alice replied.

"So then what are we going to do, it seems she's even affected Carlisle."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So here is the sixth chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Damian P.O.V.

I didn't like how this was turning out. How did she know what they call this vampire? Why are they just staring at each other?

I growled apparently reminding them of my presence.

"Damian don't be rude."

I growled again, but this time she glared at me. I was fed up with this and not being able to talk was worse so I made the decision to change back.

Once I was back in my human form standing in all my naked glory I started to yell like the jealous lover I was.

"What the hell is going on and how do you know this guy?"

"He's quite unique just like you. I really can't believe your traveling with someone though."

"I know me either, but he's more of a pet that I fed once and then never left me alone."

I'm being ignored. They are fucking talking about me like I'm not in the room.

"A.K. I want answers now!"

"Kitten go sharpen your claws else where. The adults have important things to discuss."

"What the fuck is going on."

"Oh and please get some clothes on if you insist on staying human. Not everyone is comfortable with your nudity."

That bitch. Why is she treating me this way? Like I'm a child. I hate when she talks down to me even if I was acting childish.

I looked around for something to wear remembering I abandoned my clothes downstairs so whatever I could find until then would be fine. I saw a towel that I wrapped around my waist before making my way for the door.

The vamp spoke again, but this time to me.

"Please let my wife or anyone else know if you need anything."

I just glared at him before I stormed past him slamming the door on my way out.

I grip the towel and starting towards the stairs.

Not paying much attention because of my current mood I run straight into a vampire. One of the ones from earlier. This is that guy's wife. I feel like I should apologize, but she beats me to the punch.

"Oh dear I'm quite sorry. Oh wait who are you and why are you just wearing a towel."

I was about to answer, but she beat me to the punch again.

"Your smell it's quite... Oh dear I'm sorry your uh... the cat right. Do you need something to wear? Do you want to get freshened up? Oh dear how rude of me are you hungry? We don't have much in the house I wasn't sure what the girl would eat."

"Um... wait... It's okay I'm fine I had a bag I dropped when I came in. I... I'm sorry I ran into you."

"It's quite alright, but you do owe me a door you seem to have broken mine in your rush."

"Uh I'm sorry again I'll get out of your hair soon."

"Oh you don't have to do that I have a guest room let me show you. You can shower and get changed and when you're all done I'll cook something for you ok. I'd really love to I haven't cooked for anybody in such a long time."

This woman I knew she was a vampire, but she reminded me of my mother. I just couldn't say no to this face.

I sigh and walk with her down the hall to an empty room.

"I hope it's to your liking."

"Yes it's fine. I'm just going to grab my bag."

"Of course. Oh before you run off what do you want to eat."

"Anything's fine really I'm not picky."

When she left it took me a second before I realized that instead of escaping and reeking havoc on the surrounding area I was talked into becoming the new houseguest of a vampire coven.

I sigh again before head for the stairs again. When I reached the end of the stairs I saw the big vampire and the blonde vampire replacing the door.

Not as worried as I was before I looked for my bag, but I didn't see it on the floor. I hated that I had to ask, but I couldn't just wear a towel. I swallowed my prejudices against them and muttered,

"Bag?"

When neither of them looked at me I added a few more words.

"Have you seen my bag?"

At that the big guy smiled and turned around.

"So you're the kitty cat huh. You're different from other shifters."

"Yeah so are you. My bag, that is unless you prefer me naked."

I raised my eyebrows at the man hoping to provoke a reaction so he would give me my bag.

He just smiled again and went back to fixing the door. I growled because I was so frustrated first her and now this guy I don't know how much longer I can take it here.

Esme came into the room telling the big guy, Emmet, to give me my stuff so I could get changed. While the big guy and Esme presumably went to go get my stuff the blonde spoke up for the first time.

"I don't see why we have to be so nice to it. It's just a big dumb animal."

"Well sweetheart if you don't want me to have clothes your wish is my command."

I ripped off my towel and threw it at her.

"I couldn't care less either way, but I would guess your mate might have a problem with wanting to see naked men."

"Well first of all you're not a man and secondly..."

She stalked closer until we were only inches apart.

"I've seen better."

She snickered as she walked off. I was really getting tired of this shit. The big guy came back into the room and threw me my bag. He laughed as he said,

"Did she snatch your towel kitty?"

I just marched out of the room and back upstairs to my temporary room. I went straight to the bathroom and got in the shower standing under the flow of hot water trying to deal with all of these sudden changes.

Esme P.O.V.

I was standing in the kitchen preparing a meal for our guest. I hope he likes it because I think it smells awful. I am a little weary of them, but Carlisle has faith in them so they have my faith as well.

That boy I had just met didn't look dangerous though just frustrated and confused like we all are. I want to know more about him, but I don't want to push too hard especially since my children were already adding to whatever stress he had before.

The boy didn't take very long and he was out of the shower before I even had his steak off the stove.

"Is this alright sweetheart. I wasn't sure about seasoning so it's plain."

"It will be fine thank you. You are very kind."

"Oh it's nothing eat up."

He engulfed two steaks and a few large glasses of water before thanking me yet again.

"Thank you that was very pleasant. It's been quite awhile since my last home cooked meal. I'm Damian by the way."

"Well it's very nice to meet you. Can I ask how you came to be here?"

"Actually you have to ask the lady upstairs. She leads and I follow that's how it's always been. I don't know why we're here, but the way she's getting along with your mate gives me a few ideas."

"Oh, are you two a couple?"

"I guess that's what we are. We've been traveling together ever since we met some years back."

"Oh that's lovely and please don't worry about my husband he's always been very kind being he's the one who brought us all together and showed us a better way."

"Is he the one who put you on your current diet?"

"Yes, we have a joke amongst our group that we are vegetarians because we only eat animals. How did you know though?"

"Your eyes they're not red that's how I know."

"Interesting not many know that our alternative lifestyle leads to the eye color change."

"Yeah well I've been traveling around for a little while and I've picked up some things here and there."

"Interesting."

"You're not going to ask?"

"No, but I'm always here if you need someone to talk to and well I just wanted to talk to you for a moment and let you know you can both stay as long as you like."

"Thank you for saying that and everything else I might just take you up on it, but I'm still jealous."

I laughed at his humor and our new found easiness. I really was starting to like this boy; I hope he decides to stay for a little while. I feel like he's part of my family already.

Speaking of my family I wonder why the rest of them haven't finished hunting yet.

I heard the footsteps and knew they were close. Then one by one the remainder of my family filed into the kitchen. When Edward entered last I heard his sharp intake of breath before he pointed at our new houseguest and said,

"You."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hope you all like the new chapter.

Please Review!

Edward P.O.V.

We were making our way back to the house after our discussion when we heard Esme talking in the kitchen. We were already heading towards the backdoor so we would be able to see to whom. I looked in her thoughts and the person she was talking to, but they were both thinking about the bond that was forming between them.

Esme specifically wanted our mystery guest to stay longer so they could get to know each other better. As I entered through the kitchen door last I couldn't have been more surprised. It was the man from the mystery girl's dreams.

"You."

The man stared at me. His thoughts were focused on when he had met me previously, but he couldn't place my face other than of that of me screaming and me unconscious in Emmet's arms.

"You know the girl upstairs."

He looked even more confused now because I wasn't in the house with everyone else earlier. I wondered what happened.

"Yes I do."

"You were in her dreams."

"How?"

He looked like he was really concentrating now, but I couldn't read all of his thoughts they were coming too quickly. Then Alice spoke,

"He's a mind reader. I'm Alice the psychic. Why can't I see you and you don't smell human what are you exactly Mr.?"

"Just call me Damian. A mind reader and a psychic huh quite the bunch you've collected Esme."

"I know they are all extraordinary aren't they."

"That was only half of the question."

"Oh I'm quite aware Ms. Alice. I am a shape shifter."

"Oh. Wait is this the kitty from before."

The boy grimaced at being referred to as a kitty, but answered my sister with a simple yes. Know that everyone mentioned the cat I could see him through their minds eye. The cat and the man from her dreams are one in the same.

Damian spoke again first thanking Esme for some meal she had prepared for him and then said that he'd better get back upstairs to check on the girl. Before he left I just wanted him to answer one Question.

"Hey cat, what is the girl's name?"

Everyone stared at me, but I could here they were also curious.

"She's awake now ask her yourself, but be warned she isn't very nice when she first wakes up."

He smiled at the mental image of him carefully waking the girl upstairs just to get yelled at anyways. He loved her it was obvious from the way he thought about her.

I was confused with his answer, but didn't pursue it further because either way I would have asked her myself.

A.K. P.O.V.

Earlier that day

I was completely amazed at what I was seeing right now. My savior on more than one occasion has appeared to have helped me again.

I could tell from the way Damien was standing he was not happy I knew who this vampire was. I wasn't going to tell him now right now he needed to stand his ground and keep himself protected.

He is no where near being a child, but he is always making foolish decisions. I love him so much, but sometimes I feel more as though I'm babysitting a cub instead of traveling with a lover.

I know I say harsh things sometimes, but it's only so he'll realize his lesson the first time and wont do it again.

I have always found him quite amusing though because to the normal human he looks like the bad boy/trouble maker type because of his all black outfits and dangerous stunt, but on the inside he's just a cute little kitten.

He actually really hates when I use that nickname, but I love it so much I just can't help myself.

He growled probably trying to draw my attention to him, but he was just getting on my nerves so I refused to give in. I told him not to be rude and was done with the conversation. There were more important things going on, but he can never see when he's in danger if I'm concerned and that makes me even angrier.

When he growled again I just stared at him hoping he saw the death threat in my eyes if he did something stupid. I turned my attention back to Carlisle to try and form some form of a thought.

I was still staring at Carlisle, my thoughts drifting back and fourth the two men in the room when I heard Damian's voice. I was almost seeing red. That idiot was putting himself in danger again and just because of jealousy.

He is in so much trouble once I'm healed.

I ignored what ever idiotic comments were spewing from his mouth. Carlisle however looked away from me for the first time to stare at the now naked Damian.

"He's quite unique just like you. I really can't believe your traveling with someone though."

"I know me either, but he's more of a pet that I fed once and then never left me alone."

I hope he liked the venom in my voice because if the idiot wants to put himself in dangerous situations then so are it. He talked again, but I still wasn't sure I was calm enough to actually listen to what he's saying. I think he did say my name though good thing it's only Carlisle.

"Kitten go sharpen your claws else where. The adults have important things to discuss."

"What the fuck is going on."

"Oh and please get some clothes on if you insist on staying human. Not everyone is comfortable with your nudity."

I really am starting to feel a little bad because I really do love the big idiot, but I need to talk to Carlisle alone. Then just as he was stomping out of the room Carlisle spoke again and his words had me smiling like an idiot.

"Please let my wife or anyone else know if you need anything."

Once the door had slammed shut behind him Carlisle spoke again,

"You sure you want to let him leave like that?"

I sighed, "Yes he was acting like a child."

"And so were you."

"You know not many people are brave enough to talk back to me Carlisle."

I said in a suddenly serious tone.

He just smiled.

"I know Angel."

"Please don't call me that. That person died a long time ago. There are more important things at hand. Firstly, how did I come to be here? Secondly how bad are my injuries and lastly, you're married?"

He held up three fingers while answering my questions.

"One my daughter saw you and sent one of my sons to get you. Two you have severe internal damage and at least two months worth of healing for a regular person. Three yes I am very happily married to a wonderful woman."

"And children?"

"More of our kind that live with us."

"How many?"

"Including myself, seven."

"Wow."

"Well I see you're also attached."

"Yes I am, but don't you find it amusing that the two biggest loners of the eighteenth century both have families."

"I do actually, but thanks to you, you made me think that I could find companionship."

"Yeah well the only thing I learned from you is not to loose my bracelet in front of people versed on ancient legends."

"You really haven't changed in all of these years."

"No."

Carlisle sighed and pulled a chair up next to my bed.

"I haven't told my family anything, but I warn you now that my son Edward is a mind reader so be careful of your thoughts if you wish to tell them nothing."

"Thank you dear friend, but I think it would be better if no one knew. I am supposed to be dead after all."

"That is your choice. By the way what shall I tell everyone?"

"That my boyfriend and I were camping and were attacked in the woods, but thankfully it all turned out ok. The name I am using is Eva and my pets name is Damian. Are you ok with this story?"

"Yes, I was suspecting as much, but Eva isn't that a little nostalgic of you to choose such a name."

"Well what would you prefer then?"

"I always liked Angel."

"If that's your wish, but that name doesn't leave this house. Now tell me of your family we have a lot of catching up to do."

After half an hour or so of talking the door opened and in came a freshly showered and clothed Damian walked in with six curious faces following behind.

"Hello you must be the doctors family."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Please Review!**

Edward POV

We all followed the shape shifter up the stairs because we were all curious and mostly suspicious. I knew Esme and Carlisle trusts them, but we have no reason to. They just show up in town armed to the teeth and we're supposed to trust them.

None of this seems right. Their story is shady, but my adoptive parents have already welcomed them with open arms. To top all of that off ever since that girl got here Carlisle has been acting strange.

His thoughts are more guarded than usual. I scanned every ones mind to see if were on the same page.

Rosalie was indifferent for the most part, but wasn't overly concerned. She thought that there was no threat between the two of them even if they did put up a fight.

Emmet was worried about bringing a strange human into a house of vampires while also being very curious about the girl. Mostly he found teasing the shifter to be quite amusing.

Jasper didn't like this situation at all and was trying to calculate the all of the risks of having them here while trying to keep his blood lust under control. He was also a little afraid to be in this room again after what happened earlier.

Alice's mind was working very differently. She was working on trying to see around the holes in her visions while thinking of non consequential things like humming a song in the back of her mind like she's hiding something.

Esme was very pleased to have guests and couldn't wait to get to know them better.

Carlisle was still blocking his thoughts, but I was getting a great sense of relief which was a little odd.

The girl she was thinking of all of our names while trying to put them to the descriptions Carlisle told her. She was also thinking things about the shifter that were forcing me to hold back a smile.

Even though she was all smiles she was very angry at him for something I couldn't quite see.

The shifter is thinking about our mystery girl and how much more peaceful she is when she's sleeping. That was really all I could read because he too was guarding his thoughts.

I was done scanning everyone's thoughts and was getting impatient so I broke the silence.

"Who are you then?"

Esme scolded me and told me not to be so rude, but I couldn't help it I was fed up with all of the small talk. The mystery girl spoke.

"It's quite all right I am the stranger after all. My name is Angel and let me guess your Esme, Carlisle's wife."

"Why yes I am."

"It is so pleasant to meet you. Carlisle has been telling me about you and all of your family. So please bare with me while I see if I get your names right. Ok so the boy with the red hair is Edward, the small girl is Alice, the blonde boy next to her is Jasper, the blonde girl is Rosalie and the big guy is Emmet right."

Esme beamed at her.

"Yes that I exactly correct."

"Well I would like to thank you for taking us in and letting us stay here we'll only stay as long as necessary."

"Oh no, I won't hear anything like that you can both stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, you are very kind."

"I have more questions." I stated.

"Of course ask away."

"Why are you here? How did you become injured and what happened in that meadow?"

"Oh wow ok well I'm traveling currently for personal reasons with my friend here. I was injured by those vampires in the meadow, but I don't remember what happened."

"How did you know I was a vampire in the meadow when we first met?"

"Um... I did, I don't really remember a whole lot, but maybe I just assumed because you were there too."

I scanned her thoughts to see if she was lying, but she was just replaying her words over and over in her head.

"Why did they attack you?"

"I don't know they followed us from the last town we were traveling through. We usually draw attention from preternatural beings seeing as I'm traveling with one."

I was silent trying to punch more holes in her story, but it all made sense so far.

"Why are you traveling alone with your boyfriend your a little young."

"I said I was traveling for personal reasons and even if I wasn't of legal age I'm not a run away I'm an orphan."

The whole family's thoughts were changing to those of sympathy for the young girl before us. I was still unsure of the girl's story, but I was running out of questions.

"I'm sorry, but if you're done do you mind if I get some rest I'm really worn out."

"Of course we're sorry for bugging you we'll leave."

Everyone left the room except for Damian who received a sympathetic look from Carlisle as he left.

A.K. POV

"I said I'm tired, please leave."

"Look A.K. I'm sorry, please stop being angry at me."

"Please call me Angel."

"The walls are soundproofed the hear us."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Angel please forgive me I know I was acting impulsive and childish, but I was so worried about you I couldn't control it all."

I sighed I'm not ready to forgive him yet, but when he looks at me like this how can I not give in. Normally I wouldn't give in so easily, but I'm on a bunch of pain meds that are making me loopy and I lost a lot of blood so my brain isn't functioning right so that must be it, right.

"Come here."

I held out my hand for him beckoning him to take it. When he wrapped his fingers around mine I gave his hand a gentle tug and he sat down next to me.

"Please don't worry about me kitten. I'm fine, but you worry me greatly with your foolish behavior. Just because you're not human does not make you untouchable."

He stared deeply into my eyes probably seeing the emotion in them.

"I promise I'll try harder not to worry you. Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe. I really shouldn't. You were quite reckless changing into your human form in a house full of vampires."

"I know."

I lifted my hand that wasn't tangled in his and ran my fingers through his shoulder length dark hair.

"For someone who is in their late fifties you sure do act childish."

"I'm only old in age, but forever frozen with this beautiful young face and besides you love that I act younger because you're so old."

I pushed his head back while laughing. Dammit I almost fell for his charms.

"You're so full of yourself."

He scooted closer to me before lying down spooning his body into my side.

"I was worried there for a second. You looked so... human."

"Well Damian I hate to tell you this, but just between you and me... "

I looked around the room for dramatic effect before whispering in his ear.

"I am human."

"You called me Damian. Yeah! You're not mad at me anymore and you know what I mean. For as long as I've known you I've almost forgotten that you actually have any weaknesses."

"First of all I so didn't call you anything other than your name kitten and second anyone would be pretty run down after being skewered by a huge blade."

"Humph. Fine I give. Now cuddle with me and explain how you know the vampire."

"Oh, wait, I get it now, your just jealous. All of this sucking up was just to get information from me."

"That's not it at all."

"Really?"

"Fine okay I'm jealous I just want reassurance that I'm not competing against an ex-lover."

I blushed crimson red at his statement.

"What is this reaction? Don't tell me I'm right. You did it with a..."

I covered his mouth realizing I had to explain the situation.

"We never... we weren't... Carlisle was my... he... well... he saved me."

He was going to talk again, but I shook my head wanting to get the whole story out before he spoke again.

"We met in Paris a long time ago way before I met you. I was still looking for information, but I had gotten myself in a bit of trouble and was almost captured by head hunters. Carlisle helped me and hid me in his home.

I was so annoyed that I had to be rescued in the first place, but then to have someone tell me I wasn't allowed to leave until I was healed was too much.

I gave in eventually, but I still wasn't really sure what to do at first because he was a vampire after all, but as I got to know him better he explained his interesting diet to me. I was amazed at his will power to do that. I also later found out he was a doctor.

I still wanted to leave, but I never actually tried.

I was absolutely fascinated with him. I still couldn't go anywhere because I was injured in the fight so every morning when he would come home from the hospital we would talk. It was very interesting for me because normally I found everyone boring, but his stories drew me in and I couldn't pull away.

He made me realize that I wasn't as empty as I led myself to believe.

He made me realize that I wanted something more from life other than just looking for the answers.

When it was finally time to leave we were both sad to be parting, but I knew it was for the best. I was far to attached to him to put him in the path of the danger that always follows me.

There was one thing though before I left I wanted to know for sure there could be nothing more than a deep friendship between us so the day that I left his house I kissed him."

I stopped to take a breath. I was a little worried Damian was very still next to me and his face was blank of all expression.

"Kitten?"

He still didn't do anything. When he finally did speak he startled me.

"And?"

"And, and what?"

"And do you love the doctor?"

"....."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been super busy and I just wanted to post something because it's been over a week. Sorry if this chapter sucks, but like I said I've been super busy.**

**Please review. I will try to post again soon with a better chapter.**

Damian POV

She was just staring at me. She had not answered my last question. Fuck, I knew something was different about how she looked at him.

Why is this happening? I was just getting her to open up and now this. I do not think I would survive if she left me.

I love her so much, but I can tell she cares deeply for him. What should I do?

Soft, moist lips gently moving against mine interrupted my mental tirade. I closed my eyes and let the sensations and feelings wash away from me and just are lost in this moment.

The kiss ended too soon, but I did not pursue her because of her injuries. She took my face into her hands and spoke softly to me.

"Listen to me ok. I love you nothing will ever change that, but I love Carlisle too. Now before you freak put let me explain when I say I love him I do, but in a different way. I feel like Carlisle is my older brother who'll always watch out for me."

I sighed and sunk into her side. Thank god for that. I do not know what I would have done if the answer was different. She yawned against her hand and I laughed.

"Get some rest I'll wake you for breakfast ok."

"Kay." she said sleepily before falling into a peaceful sleep.

My silly beautiful human girlfriend that drives me crazy. What am I going to do?

Edward POV

I still had a lot of questions, but her answers and current state. I wanted to know more, but for now, they do not appear to be a snake in the grass. My parents really do love them already and they are both not easily fooled.

So that just leaves questions as to why when Jasper and I were in the same room as her when she was waking up did we both faint. Vampires do not need to sleep so it seemed impossible.

I do however want to talk to Carlisle. He has been acting very strange and if they are not the cause, I want to know what is wrong.

I found him sitting in the living room watching the weather channel. I sat next to him and watched for a little while giving him a chance to speak first if he wanted to talk.

When he did not break the silence, I started the conversation that would answer my remaining questions.

"So what do you know that we don't know?" (We referring to the rest of the family)

"I do not know much more than you."

"Well I know you know something. You've been acting different ever since I brought her here and now the person I am the most curious about is guarding her thoughts. I understand that the shifter started being more careful with his thoughts after I told him, but the no one could have told the girl except for you."

"You are quite right. I did tell her you were able to read minds, but I also told her about the rest of the family. I wasn't aware you wanted to keep your gift a secret from her."

"It's not I was curious as to how that topic came up. So she knows about Alice and Jasper as well."

"No, just of her rescuer. We were interrupted if you do recall."

"Yes, I do. Please keep it that way even if you do trust them I would like to keep some advantage. Something about this situation feels off."

"As you wish I did not mean to put you into an uncomfortable situation."

"It's alright I may just be overreacting, but I still have one question you have yet to answer. Why have you been acting different?"

"Well that is easy enough. I was curious as to her heritage. She looks like someone I used to know a very long time ago."

He was telling the truth I could see the woman in his minds eye. They did look incredibly similar.

"And?"

"And what? I could not ask her to present me with a family genealogy dating back two hundred years while she was in a coma and just so we are clear, the only one acting strange is you. What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I am fine. I am just frustrated. I guess I was just making everything a bigger deal than it is. I'm sorry I was out of line with all of this."

"It's alright. Anymore questions?"

"No."

"Ok, whatever you say. Just let me know if you need to talk, my door is always open. Well I guess now it is just my ears seeing as my office is occupied and please on that note, I just have one request. I know you have no control on what you hear, but please do not pry unnecessarily. They deserve privacy just as much as the rest of the family."

"Carlisle."

"Please Edward for me will you do this."

"For you yes, I will try just this once and only because you trust them."

Alice POV

I just saw something very interesting in my future.

A very small yet powerful accessory I will receive in the near future. All I have to do is say the right words and wait.

This will also sway my vote in the poll Edward will take to see if our new houseguests are threats.

How very interesting. Ugh, I hate waiting.

I know I need to go shopping and I know exactly who to take. Rosalie will come with me if I tell her what Emmet intended to do to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to post again my life has been crazy hectic and I haven't really had time to sit down and write. So here is chapter ten I really had fun writing it I thought it was really funny so I hope you like it and it makes up for me not posting in awhile. Well enjoy and review.**

**I'll also hopefully have a few more chapters up this week.**

Angel's POV ( or A.K.)

I awoke with a start something was very wrong. My whole body felt wrong.

My limbs feels like heavy like their weighed down by bricks and I am sweating profusely. My body is so hot it's burning it feels like I am on fire actually. I want to scream, but my throat is dry and feels like its sealed shut.

I try to focus on the pain only to realize the majority of the pain in concentrated on my abdomen. Oh god my stomach really hurts this isn't right something is wrong.

The pain is excruciating it almost feels as if I'm being stabbed again. Even with all of my training and concentration, I cannot will the pain away because it's so consuming. This is probably what dying feels like.

After what felt like an eternity of trying to overcome the burning pain I force my eyes open and see a bright white light that stings my eyes. I quickly snapped my eyes shut again not wanting to see the light.

What is going on, I think to myself. I was starting to worry and focused all the energy I had on fighting whatever this is. I don't know if it's me or whether the cause of this is depleting, but as time passes, the pain lessens along with the burning.

I feel less worried when the pain completely diminishes and I start to drift into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

That is until I feel as if I have literally been ripped back into consciousness.

"Baby please open your eyes for me. Please tell me your ok."

That was Damian's voice, what is he going on about? I was just dreaming wasn't I? I open my eyes and look around the room when I notice a few things.

"Oh, thank god your ok, I was worried for a second."

"Damian?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Why the hell am I naked?"

You see one of the things I noticed while I was looking around was the fact that I was naked and Damian was straddling my bare thighs.

"You do realize I almost died a less than a week ago and you're trying to fucking score while I'm sleeping. Get the fuck off of me before I permanently turn you into a cat."

"Angel."

"You big freaking pervert. Why the hell do I keep you around anyways?"

"Angel!"

"Geez, you could have at least fucking woken me up. Molesting me in my sleep is definitely not..."

"A.K. shut up! I wasn't molesting you! Look at yourself."

"What the hell does that mean? Am I no longer attractive because I'm going to have a scar? Get me another gown you asshole."

"Fuck just look at your wound you crazy bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch kitten I'll make you one."

"LOOK. AT. YOUR. STOMACH."

"Fine damn and you think I'm crazy you didn't have to yell."

I looked down and shouted in surprise.

"What the... how?"

"I don't know. I was sleeping next to you, but you were so hot you woke me up. Therefore, I started to check you over to see if you were ok and I saw that you were, sweating so bad your gown was soaked so I took it off. In addition, when I did I saw your wound was almost completely healed then you started shaking so I climbed on top of you to hold you down. You don't even have a scar, what the hell kind of charm did you use on yourself. I mean know you heal naturally fast, but this is ridiculous. There was something else too the whole time this was happening I felt funny like invincible, powerful. It was all coming off of you in waves."

"I... I haven't cast a charm yet."

"Stop messing around. It's not even possible without you casting something."

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening, but I have a bad feeling it's not a good thing though."

Jasper's POV earlier

I was in a fantastic mood because Alice just came back from shopping with Rosalie and she said she had a surprise for me. I was lounging on our bed waiting for Alice to finish putting things away and changing.

I felt some serious lust coming from Rosalie and Emmet, which was making me want Alice more right now. Everyone else in the house seemed calm so they would not need me, hopefully, for the rest of the night. I did not plan to leave this bed for a very long time.

My thought were interrupted and then completely evaporated when I saw Alice in my surprise. She was wearing a perfectly fitted corset that was pearl green color with matching underwear.

It perfectly fit ever one of her curves and it would have had me drooling if I could so instead I had the dead fish look. Mouth agape and gasping for air.

She smiled the most seductive mischievous smile I have ever seen and placed her hands on her beautiful hips.

"You don't like it."

She smiled more watching my expression change from dumbfounded to hungry, but this hunger was not for blood. This hunger was reserved only for my perfect little Alice.

I jumped off the bed and ran to Alice. I couldn't get to her fast enough and picked her up tossing her over my shoulder.

She yelped in surprise when I threw her one the bed and greedily looked over her form more. Alice is the sweetest person you will ever meet and I love her forever, but when I see her like this in lacey lingerie and her hair splayed out in ever direction on our bed all of my thought become carnal.

I couldn't get the thing off fast enough and ended up ripping off half of the buttons just to reveal the beauty that is Alice. I have been with Alice a long time and we been like this many times before, but every time I saw Alice's nude form it took my breath away.

I was in the process of kissing every inch of her body when I felt something strange it was like raw energy and it was buzzing in the air. Everything became more enhanced and my powers felt stronger, I could feel every thing.

It only made my lust for Alice grow. When I looked down at her I saw her eyes were completely black and her face was just as hungry as I was feeling. I ripped of my clothing and joined our bodies in a rough primal mating that had us both screaming in ecstasy.

Edward's POV

Something strange is happening. Something we have never encountered before. Just as I am about to go investigate me suddenly felt drunk with power. Everything was so clear and that is when I felt it lust. Something is amplifying everyone's abilities and Jasper is projecting lust to everyone for who knows how far.

With my own abilities enhanced it just made it worst because I could hear everyone's lust filled thoughts. I have to get far away from this house. I will figure everything out later. I really do not want to hear this all night.

I rush to my window and jump out landing gracefully on my feet before running almost all the way to Canada.

Alice's POV the next morning

Everything is changing and we are all changing with it. When the power surge happened, I had visions of many things, some do not make sense and others bring worry. I must talk to angel today after her and my favorite new kitty friend is dressed.

I looked over at the man at my side smiling at him and kissing him. I do love him with all of my heart and I will keep him safe no matter what.

If everyone stays on the paths, they are on now we may have great danger coming our way.

**

* * *

**

**I really like keeping Alice mysterious you'll find out everything eventually. ; )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I just wanted to add a small warning. The story is rated mature, but it is going to get increasing more so throughout the story. I hope you like chapter eleven plese review and let me know what you think. I am trying to become better at updating more often. Thank you for reading.**

**Oh, just a side note, I wanted to say thank you to my younger sister for all of the inspiration she's given me for the story.**

Carlisle POV

After a rather enjoyable night I took a shower and got dressed in preparation for work. I wanted to check on everybody before I left, but I found Edward had left last night, A rather excited Alice, Jasper and Emmet checking the jeep to go hunting and finally Angel and Damian.

When I walked in the room to do my normal check on Angel I found her standing clutching at a blanket while yelling at Damian. I didn't catch much, but from what I did catch I laughed to myself.

My same old Angel.

Quickly remembering Angel shouldn't be standing because she could rip her stitches I run over to her and gently grasp her arm. She didn't hit me so I assume she had heard me before.

"You need to be in bed before you further injure yourself."

"I'm fine Carlisle. Good as new see."

She opened the blanket at her mid section just enough for me to see a completely smooth stomach.

"Remarkable did you do this."

"Yes, now if you would could you point me in the direction of some clothes."

"Well you can ask my wife or Alice about that I'm not to sure what to get you. I am going to head off for work now and I'll let everyone know your feeling better."

"Thank you."

After leaving the room and closing the door behind me I ran into Esme down stairs and asked her to relay the news and that she might want to pick up a couple more items at the grocery store.

When we were done talking I went to my car and whistled an old rhyme all the way to work.

Alice's POV

I'm so excited today is the day when I'm surprising our new friends with makeovers. Yay!

As I reach the door I gently knock before quickly entering. I was greeted with a quite amusing site. I walked in to find Angel wearing boxers and a t-shirt and Damian was wearing his jeans. That wasn't the amusing site though; Angel was currently sitting on top of a face down Damian while she had his arm pinned.

When they noticed my entrance she hopped off with a large smile covering her face. She scratched her head and quickly tried to explain.

"I was just testing to see if I was healed."

"Oh you are perfectly fine. I've seen it." I tapped my head.

She was staring at me with a questioning look waiting for me to continue, but I just giggled and skipped to her side taking her hand in mine. She didn't seem to be bothered at all, but rather raised an eyebrow at my sudden movement.

"Come on I have a surprise for both of you. You both need to take showers and then we'll start."

They looked quizzically at each other before Angel asked.

"We'll begin what?"

"You'll see it's a surprise."

I took them both to the guest room that Esme gave Damian yesterday and showed them where the fresh towels were before leaving. They both took quick showers and dressed in the clothes I'd left them and they fit perfectly.

When they were both standing before me I beamed at them because I knew what was about to happen.

"Damian, Jasper and Emmet are waiting outside if you want to go hunting with them."

He looked over at Angel probably questioning whether he should leave her so soon, but I interjected.

"I promise I won't eat her while you're away."

"Go." Was the only thing Angel said to make him make up his mind?

As soon as all the remaining males were gone and Rosalie left to go do more shopping by herself I dragged Angel to my room. Nicely of course.

This morning while I was waiting for them to wake up I went into the spare room which is now their room and took out some of her new clothes and placed them on a rack. I also bought some new make up and hair stuff for her and it was all set up.

Angel was tallish in between five-seven and five-eight. She also had a really clear creamy complexion. Her skin was fair with a hint of her fading tan from where ever they had been previously. She had choppy dirty blonde hair that fell all over the place on her shoulders.

Her body was rather curvy considering all of the definition she had in her arms and legs. Just from her stance I knew she was probably not a meek as most might think.

Overall I thought she was rather pretty and quite a unique character. I can't wait to get to know her.

I sat her down in my swiveling salon chair in front of the big mirrors and put a smock on her.

"Time for your surprise." I shouted excitedly.

"What is it?" Angel asked a bit of her nervousness in her voice.

"A super cute hair cut and a make over."

"Oh no really we're not going to be staying long you don't have to do this." she said while trying to stand.

"No sit." I put a hand firmly on her shoulder, "It's really my pleasure."

After a small grown I took out my scissors and started chopping away.

**Hours Later**

"Finished ." I yell as I guide the transformed Angel to the Mirror. She looked at her self and gasped.

"Oh wow Alice I haven't felt so feminine in years."

Her hair was cut into a short pixie cut that I styled with a bit of gel. Her make up consisted of a light powder foundation and some navy blue eye shadow to bring out the color of her green blue eyes. She was wearing a small fitted white dress that was very long and gauzy looking. The way it fell on her form made her look amazing and to top it off some very cute designer kitten heels.

I am a genius I gushed internally as Angel kept looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank you so much I don't even know what to say."

"How about best surprise ever."

We both giggled and kept a very light atmosphere.

"Want to here a secret?" I whispered.

She nodded her head.

"I'm surprising Damian with a make over too."

Her eyes went wide for a second and she started giggling again.

"Oh he'll love it don't let the tough guy exterior fool you. When he was younger he was an actor. He loves to dress up more than girls do."

We both laughed at this.

"Hey Alice it's not really important right now, but do you know where all my stuff is that I came here with?"

"Yep I brought the bag that Carlisle put them in into the room while you were eating."

"Really mind if I have them then."

"No here." I run and grab the bag before returning to my spot.

"Thanks" she says before quickly ripping open the bag.

"May I ask what all the artillery is for?" I question as she runs her fingers gingerly over her blades.

"No it's ok, but my only answer is that it's a dangerous world out there human and supernatural alike."

"You seem so old for someone so young."

"Is that a complement?"

"Yes."

She put her weaponry back into the bag and start putting her necklaces and bracelets back on.

She takes out the last piece which is a large amber stone. She runs her fingers over it and closes her eyes.

"Here." she holds it out for me.

"What's this?"

"Just a gift to give thanks and to help you see us better. It will slightly enhance your gifts."


End file.
